L'énigme de l'ange
by Hannah Lake
Summary: Harry Potter vient de passer sa sixième année à Poudlard. De retour chez les Dursleys, et tentant de lutter contre l'ennui, il rencontre quelqu'un... Ce quelqu'un, c'est Hannah Lake... La réponse à toutes les énigmes...
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue  
  
Jusqu'à présent Harry Potter avait passé un été comme les autres... Son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia étaient venus le chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Ils lui avaient réservé un accueil détestable comme chaque année, mais Harry était trop triste pour y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Il venait de passer une année à l'école de magie de Poudlard, et il devait dire au revoir à ses amis, tout en ignorant les regards de mépris que lui lançait la seule famille qui lui restait. Il souhaita donc à Ron et à Hermione de passer de bonnes vacances, puis il s'en alla d'un air désespéré avec son oncle et sa tante. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il était rentré et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour survivre jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Il passait donc son temps à envoyer des hiboux à ses amis et à polir son balai ainsi que sa baguette magique. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient vraiment... Trois semaines auparavant il aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à écouter les discours réprobateurs d'Hermione, alors que maintenant il aurait bien vidé tout le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts pour y avoir droit... Enfin... Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'en faire puisque d'ici quelques semaines il aurait la chance de retourner à Poudlard et d'y passer sa septième et dernière année. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à s'occuper d'ici là, et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Son oncle et sa tante le méprisaient toujours autant, mais ils avaient abandonné l'idée de l'insulter et de le dénigrer, maintenant leur dédain se traduisait par une absence totale de communication... Ce qui arrangeait d'ailleurs beaucoup Harry. En plus de ça, aujourd'hui oncle Vernon était parti travailler tandis que tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient allés faire des courses. Harry avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul, il fallait qu'il savoure ce moment de paix. Mais que pourrait-il bien faire pour se distraire ? Certes il faisait un temps radieux et il aurait pu aller faire un tour dans le quartier, mais il réservait sa ballade quotidienne pour les soirs car c'était à ce moment là qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. A cette heure là les voisins regardaient la télé et ne pensaient plus à espionner les passants dans la rue. Lorsque Harry revint à se demander comment il allait passer son après midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il fut quelque peu perplexe car il avait rarement l'occasion de voir passer des gens chez les Dursleys. Bien que persuadé que son oncle et sa tante ne l'auraient jamais autorisé à ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit, il y alla quand même. Une jeune fille attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Son sourire candide et radieux fut la première chose que Harry remarqua, cependant il vit rapidement que son sourire était loin d'être le seul élément qui faisait d'elle la fille la plus jolie qu'il avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux verts illuminaient son regard ainsi que celui d'Harry. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, c'est à dire aux alentours de dix sept ans. Il fallut un instant à Harry pour retrouver ses esprits et il finit tout de même par lui adresser la parole.  
  
« Euh...bonjour... » fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à articuler.  
  
« Salut, excuse moi de te déranger. Je m'appelle Hannah Lake, je donne des cours de math à Dudley. Il est par là ? »  
  
« Euh...non... » Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à articuler une phrase cohérente. Les yeux verts d'Hannah le troublaient tellement que tous ses sens semblaient être bloqués sur ce regard hypnotisant. Ils ne semblaient pas arriver à s'en détacher. Bizarrement, elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, elle devait sûrement être habituée à ce que les garçons la regardent.  
  
« Ah, ben en fait il a oublié son livre chez moi hier après midi » elle lui tendit alors le livre, et il s'empressa de le saisir. Cependant, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la couverture, il effleura accidentellement les doigts d'Hannah. Cela suffit à le rendre rouge de honte. Cette fois ci, elle s'en rendit compte et lui esquissa un sourire amical. « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ... !? » pensa t-il. « Arrête de faire l'idiot, bon sang ! » Hannah le regardait maintenant de façon plus insistante, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il parut à Harry qu'elle aussi s'était mise à rougir.  
  
« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'en revenait pas... Comment pouvait-elle le reconnaître ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant, et de toute évidence elle n'était pas une sorcière puisqu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry. C'était généralement grâce à cela que les sorciers le reconnaissaient, et il faut dire que cette cicatrice légendaire ne passait pas inaperçue.  
  
« Oui... » répondit-il quelques secondes après, « mais comment tu le sais ? »  
  
« On était à l'école ensemble en primaire. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, il faut dire que je faisais tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer... » Hannah baissa les yeux à ce moment là, et même si Harry n'était pas un bon psychologue, il sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le seul à garder un souvenir amer et déplaisant de ses années passées à l'école primaire. Hannah releva les yeux et continua.  
  
« Bref... Je me souviens bien de toi. Je me rappelle que ton cousin avait déjà commencé à jouer les caïds en primaire, et il agissait en vraie peste avec toi. Vu comme il a grandi, je suppose qu'il est toujours aussi désagréable. » En effet, Dudley n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même teigne, et il ne s'arrangerait certainement pas avec le temps. Il faut dire que Harry s'en sortait tout de même mieux avec lui qu'en primaire, puisque Dudley avait une peur bleue de se faire transformer en crapaud ou en cochon. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas répondre cela à Hannah.  
  
« Oui c'est sûr, il ne se bonifie pas. Mais j'arrive à trouver certains arguments qui le dissuadent de venir me chercher... » répondit-il d'un air amusé.  
  
« T'as bien raison... Mais si je me souviens bien, tu ne t'en tirais déjà pas trop mal à neuf ans... Je me rappelle qu'une fois Dudley et sa bande te couraient après, tu avais réussi à t'échapper et tu t'étais retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, comme par magie ! Comme je t'ai envié quand j'ai appris ça ! D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé comment tu y étais arrivé... » Venait-elle de dire qu'elle l'avait envié ? Il fallait qu'Harry se reprenne, sinon il allait s'évanouir. Une fille comme elle avait voulu être comme lui ? Ca paraissait impensable. En plus de ça, il allait falloir qu'il lui explique comment il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, parce que les Moldus n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à entendre des mots comme « téléportation » ou « magie ». Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il s'était déconnecté du monde Moldu il devait peser ses mots à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il faut aussi dire que la beauté troublante d'Hannah ne l'aidait pas du tout à se concentrer.  
  
« Euh...J'ai euh... emprunté une porte qui...euh... m'a mené directement au toit. » Après avoir balbutié ces quelques mots, Harry se mit à redouter la réaction d'Hannah. Mais au lieu d'avoir l'air incrédule, celle ci hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais... En tout cas, tu avais bien réussi à les semer. » Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il avait peur de se remettre à bégayer ou de lui raconter des âneries, malgré tout il se lança :  
  
« Tu habites où ? » lui demanda t-il après avoir repris ses esprits.  
  
« A Townsend Road, c'est la rue qui passe juste devant le parc. Tu connais ? »  
  
« Oui, j'y passe tous les soirs quand je vais me promener. » Il sentait que les mots commençaient à lui revenir petit à petit. Il arrivait même à en aligner plus de trois sans bégayer, ce qui le soulagea énormément. Après tout, Hannah n'avait rien de terrifiant. Elle était magnifique, mais aussi bizarrement soit-il, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant. D'habitude, les filles très belles étaient hautaines et méprisantes, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Au contraire, Hannah ne semblait pas avoir une once de méchanceté en elle. Elle regarda Harry et lui dit timidement :  
  
« Ecoute, je dois y aller, mais si ça te dérange pas trop ... euh ...peut être que je pourrais t'accompagner ce soir... Sauf si tu ne veux pas, je comprends tout à fait. » Ca y est, cette fois ci il allait vraiment s'évanouir. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le cou. « Allez reprend toi » pensa t-il. C'est ce qu'il fit et il lui répondit :  
  
« Non, non... Ca me pose aucun problème mais euh... On se retrouve où ? »  
  
« On peut se retrouver aux balançoires qui sont dans le parc. » répondit-elle.  
  
« D'accord... C'est là que je vais la plupart du temps en plus. Huit heures, ça te va ? » Enfin ! Il semblait avoir recouvré intégralement l'usage de la parole.  
  
« Oui, c'est parfait... A ce soir alors ! » Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis s'en alla. Trois minutes après, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était encore sur le seuil de la porte, à fixer le coin de rue où Hannah avait tourné...  
  
Après avoir finalement trouvé la volonté de rentrer dans la maison, Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, perplexe. Il se demandait ce qui venait de lui arriver, et pour être sûr qu'il ne divaguait pas, il se remémora toute la scène mentalement. Au début, il était tranquillement en train de réfléchir dans le salon, puis il avait entendu quelqu'un sonner... Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Il était allé ouvrir la porte, et c'était à ce moment là que l'illumination s'était produite : Hannah. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire, c'était qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner... Peut être l'avait-il rêvé. La seule fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire, c'était lors de la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch lorsque les Veelas avaient fait leur entrée. Pourtant Hannah était une Moldu, elle ne l'avait donc pas ensorcelé... Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua presque pas le retour d'Hedwig. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par un violent coup de bec de la part de son hibou, qui, manifestement avait accompli un long voyage et réclamait à manger.  
  
« Oui, je vais te donner à manger. » Il caressa affectueusement Hedwig, et détacha de sa patte la réponse que lui avait adressé Ron. Il lui donna à manger et lu la lettre :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Merci pour ta lettre, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec ton  
  
oncle, ta tante et ton abruti de cousin. Ici tout le monde va bien, comme  
  
d'habitude... J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione, elle voulait être la  
  
première à t'en parler, mais après tout, elle en saura rien ! Ses grands-  
  
parents partent en voyage cet été et ils sont d'accords pour lui prêter  
  
leur maison pendant deux ou trois jours. A priori c'est une grande  
  
baraque perdue dans la campagne, donc on fera pas grand chose mais au  
  
moins on sera ensemble... Si tout va bien, on partirait dans deux semaines.  
  
Bien sûr, tu peux inviter une fille si tu veux... Pourquoi pas Cho ? Après  
  
tout, vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ! Bon, alors réfléchis, demande à  
  
ton oncle et ta tante et envoie moi un hibou dès que tu sais, ok ?  
  
Allez à plus tard,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S : Ne dis pas à Hermione que je te l'ai dit !  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. C'était le jour des bonnes nouvelles ! Il allait passer trois jours de pur bonheur avec ses meilleurs amis. Il savait que oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne s'y opposeraient pas, car ils étaient prêts à tout pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'Harry. Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait... Qui pourrait-il emmener ? Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'allait pas suivre le conseil de Ron. Inviter Cho à passer trois jours à la campagne ? Impossible... D'une part, elle ne lui parlait plus depuis six mois, et d'autre part, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir. Pour l'instant, le seul visage qu'il avait en tête était celui d'Hannah. Harry se mit à rêver il se vit arriver devant Ron et Hermione, avec Hannah lui tenant la main... « C'est beau de rêver... » pensa t-il. La voix d'Hannah résonnait dans sa tête. Instinctivement il ferma les yeux, comme pour isoler les images et les sons qui défilaient dans sa tête du reste du monde. Quelques instants plus tard, il savait qu'il ne rêvait plus, car à la douce voix d'Hannah s'étaient mêlés les grognements de Dudley.  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'a pas acheté l'autre ? Il est moche celui-là ! De toute façon je le porterai pas... »  
  
« Ecoute mon chéri, tu sais qu'il coûtait très cher l'autre... »  
  
« J' m'en fous ! J'veux l'autre ! »  
  
« D'accord, d'accord mon ange, demain on retourna à Londres et on ira l'acheter d'accord ? »  
  
« Ouais... » Harry n'en revenait pas... Quel petit pourri gâté ! Mais comment aurait-il pu devenir autrement ? Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia l'avaient toujours considéré comme la huitième merveille du monde. Harry y était tellement habitué qu'il avait fini par ne même plus s'en rendre compte. Sa tante et son cousin devraient retourner à Londres demain, et cela voulait dire qu'il allait encore avoir la maison pour lui tout seul. A ce moment là il se dit « Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance... » et il avait bien raison... Alors qu'il s'était replongé dans ses rêveries, il entendit la voix grinçante de sa tante :  
  
« HARRY POTTER ! Descends tout de suite ! » hurla t-elle dans toute la maison. Harry émergea une nouvelle fois, sortit de sa chambre, et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il vit sa tante, une expression de fureur sur son visage, et tenant entre ses mains le livre qu'avait rapporté Hannah.  
  
« Comment est-il arrivé là ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas allé répondre à la porte... Tu nous fais déjà assez honte comme ça ! » Tante Pétunia se redressa fièrement. Il faut dire qu'Harry était la seule personne de la maison sur laquelle elle pouvait exercer son autorité, et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui crier dessus. Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux adopter un profil bas cette fois-ci, il ne voulait surtout pas être privé de sortie ce soir.  
  
« Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte... Mais je n'y suis pas allé... Après, j'ai vu que la personne qui avait frappé avait glissé un livre par la boîte aux lettres, alors je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai mis sur la table... » répondit-il, maintenant la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de prier pour que sa tante ne flaire pas le mensonge. Elle fronça les sourcils, dévisagea Harry puis se retourna vers Dudley :  
  
« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'oublier ton livre Dudley, la pauvre Hannah ne fait que te le ramener depuis deux semaines... » Harry venait juste de remarquer l'expression de rage qui régnait le visage de son cousin. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ? Ca ne pouvait pas être à cause du reproche de sa mère, car si cela avait été le cas, il lui aurait répondu que ça ne la regardait pas, et qu'elle pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf. Mais si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est ce que c'était ? Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Harry pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle son cousin était furieux il faisait sûrement exprès de laisser son livre chez elle à chaque fois... Il savait qu'Hannah le lui ramènerait, et cela lui donnait des occasions de la voir... Par contre, il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui ramène aujourd'hui, sinon il ne serait jamais allé à Londres. C'était pour ça qu'il était rouge de colère ! Dudley était sans aucun doute amoureux d'Hannah... Sans qu'il l'ait vu venir, Harry fut subitement saisi d'une envie folle de défigurer son cousin. « Cet abruti de Dudley pense qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresserait à lui ? Non mais il a fumé ses baskets ou quoi ? » Il fallait qu'Harry retienne ses pulsions ou sinon il allait se jeter sur Dudley...  
  
« Bon, ne reste pas planté là comme un piquet, » lui dit sa tante, « remonte dans ta chambre. » « Bonne idée » pensa Harry. Une fois remonté dans sa chambre, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi mal à l'aise ? Certes, Hannah lui plaisait, mais il ne la connaissait même pas ! Comment pouvait-il être déjà amoureux d'elle ?  
  
« Amoureux ? », ce mot sortit de la bouche d'Harry indépendamment de sa volonté, cela avait été plus fort que lui... Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle... Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'agir comme un idiot, sinon Hannah ne lui proposerait plus jamais de l'accompagner...  
  
Harry avait mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer ce soir là. Les seuls habits décents qu'il possédait étaient des robes de sorciers, et il était bien évident qu'il ne pouvait pas les porter dans le monde Moldu... Après trois quarts d'heure de réflexion, il opta pour un vieux jean large et délavé qui avait autrefois appartenu à Dudley, et un t-shirt noir. Il se regarda dans la glace, et pensa qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire. Après tout, c'était bien à la mode les pantalons larges, non ? Il partit de chez lui à huit heures moins le quart et profita du sentiment de paix ainsi que de la légère brise qui soufflait sur le quartier. Durant tout le trajet, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Hannah. A un moment ou à un autre, elle allait forcément lui poser des questions sur sa vie, comme par exemple le lycée dans lequel il était, ce qu'il aimait faire, le genre de musique qu'il écoutait, le film qu'il avait préféré cette année... Le problème, c'était qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, que son passe-temps favori était le Quidditch, qu'il n'écoutait pas de musique, et que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un film remontait à sept ans... Il imagina un instant la tête que ferait Hannah s'il lui disait ça... Soit elle appellerait l'asile de suite, soit elle le prendrait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, c'est à dire un garçon marrant qui invente des histoires pour faire rire les filles... Tout à coup l'idée de lui avouer tout ne lui semblait pas si déplaisante car il savait très bien comment il allait être ce soir timide, sérieux, et barbant... Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il était sorti avec Cho. Quel désastre cela avait été... S'il y avait quelque chose auquel il ne connaissait rien, c'était bien les filles. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir de l'assurance... Lorsqu'il eut fini de fantasmer, Harry revint à ses moutons et finit par décider qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'Hannah lui pose des questions. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir était donc de ne parler que d'elle... Voilà ce qu'il ferait il n'arrêterait pas de lui poser des questions. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, Harry se retrouva devant le parc. Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il avait cinq minutes d'avance. Il alla donc se poser sur les balançoires et se mit à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée d'Hannah. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des voix de garçons qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien car il s'agissait de celles de Piers Polkiss et de Dudley Dursley, son cher cousin. Piers ne manquait jamais une occasion de le chercher... C'est pourquoi dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers Harry... Dudley suivit son ami mais d'un pas bien moins assuré. Piers avait une voix très haut perchée, mais personne ne lui faisait jamais remarquer car Dudley avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sauter sur tous ceux qui leur manquaient de respect.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Les minables comme toi ça devrait être au lit à cette heure-ci... »  
  
« La ferme » lui répondit Harry « tu ferais mieux de rouler sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de traiter quelqu'un de minable...surtout après t'être fait tabasser par un gamin de douze ans la semaine dernière. » Piers se retourna vers Dudley comme pour lui demander comment son cousin avait été au courant. « Et oui Piers, les nouvelles vont vite ici... Ca te change quand tes petits amis ne sont pas là pour assurer ta défense, hein ? » Lorsque Harry eut fini sa phrase, Piers ne savait plus quoi dire. Finalement, Dudley lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :  
  
« Allez viens, on se barre... » Et c'est ce qu'ils firent...Harry les regarda s'en aller, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Au moment où ils sortirent du parc, quelqu'un d'autre y entra... Quelqu'un que Harry voulait vraiment voir... Hannah Lake. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et vaporeuse avec un gilet bleu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon savamment négligé, tandis que quelques mèches venaient balayer son visage si ravissant. Il sembla à Harry qu'Hannah flottait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un moment pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un ange qui s'approchait de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle le salua, et ils entamèrent la discussion. Ils parlèrent du temps qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dire qu'il avait fait très beau, Harry décida de mettre son plan en pratique.  
  
"Et sinon tu fais quoi comme études?"  
  
"Je suis au Lycée Cromwell à Londres. C'est un lycée un peu spécial où on étudie surtout l'art et la littérature..." Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. L'art? La littérature? Cela lui semblait tellement étranger... Les seuls livres qu'il lisait portaient sur le Quidditch, ou sur les créatures magiques. Hannah fit un sourire, et dit: "Je te rassure, c'est aussi barbant que ça en a l'air ! Et toi sinon... Ta tante m'a dit que tu étais à St Brutus. Ca se passe bien là bas?" Que venait-elle de dire? Qu'elle avait appris qu'il était à St Brutus? Le lycée pour délinquants, et malades mentaux? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai... Si c'était vraiment ce que lui avait dit sa tante, elle n'aurait jamais voulu rencontrer Harry... Cependant, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu ça. Hannah vit l'état dans lequel elle venait de le mettre, et essaya de se rattraper:  
  
"Pardon Harry... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil! Je m'excuse..."  
  
"Non, ne t'excuse pas. T'as rien fait de mal... mais... euh... Comment ça se fait que tu aies voulu qu'on se retrouve si tu pensais que j'étais à St Brutus? Tu sais ce que c'est comme lycée?" Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hannah qui parut offensée. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit:  
  
"Oui je sais ce que c'est... Si j'ai voulu te revoir, c'est parce que... tu... enfin... j'ai... j'en sais rien... Tu m'as paru sympa, c'est tout. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé que tu sois à St Brutus... Mais si tu ne voulais pas me voir, tu aurais dû me le dire."  
  
"Mais je voulais te voir! Je t'assure! Si je suis aussi bizarre, c'est parce que j'en reviens pas qu'une fille comme toi veuille connaître quelqu'un comme moi, c'est tout." Oulala... Il avait parlé plus vite qu'il n'avait réfléchi. Désormais elle savait qu'il la trouvait belle. Il était dans de beaux draps! Il fallait maintenant qu'il attende qu'elle lui dise quelque chose comme "tu n'es pas mon genre" ou "j'ai un copain" ou mieux encore qu'elle lui rit au nez.  
  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Harry n'avait pas prévu cette réaction. Il avait deux choix: soit lui dire clairement qu'elle lui plaisait, soit essayer de se rattraper... Il voulait se rattraper, mais il ne trouva rien à lui dire, alors il décida de lui dire la vérité.  
  
" Parce que... Tu es mignonne...euh...jolie... très jolie... enfin belle, quoi! Et puis sympa, et intelligente. J'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des filles comme toi. Alors dès que tu me parles, je dis n'importe quoi, je te pose des questions débiles. Et j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour vouloir passer du temps avec moi " En effet, pour dire la vérité, il avait dit la vérité! Lui chanter la sérénade sous la fenêtre avec un bouquet de roses aurait été moins clair comparé a ce qu'il venait de faire...  
  
Hannah semblait perplexe. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration ce soir-là. Elle ne disait rien, et un silence gêné commença à s'installer. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire... Ils n'allaient pas rester plantés là toute la soirée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à attendre que l'un des deux se mette à parler! Harry décida donc de rompre le silence:  
  
"Ecoute, je comprend que tu ne saches pas quoi dire, mais je commence à me sentir un peu mal là... Donc même si c'est pour m'envoyer sur les roses, faudrait que tu me réponde quelque chose." Hannah secoua la tête et sourit.  
  
"Pourquoi je t'enverrais sur les roses? Le truc, c'est que je ne savais pas que je te plaisais. Pour tout te dire, je ne me rends jamais compte quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi... Je suis un peu dans la lune pour ces choses là..." Hannah s'assit sur un banc et continua à parler:  
  
"Mais comme je viens de te le dire, je ne vais pas « t'envoyer sur les roses » pour deux raisons: premièrement, je n'agis jamais comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Et deuxièmement, si je t'envoyais balader, ça voudrait dire que tu ne me plais pas... Et je n'aime pas bien mentir..." A ces mots, le cœur d'Harry se crispa. Il voulait courir dans tous les sens, hurler, dire au monde entier qu'Hannah Lake s'intéressait à lui. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas, alors il fit de son mieux pour maîtriser ses pulsions. Lorsqu'il réussit à calmer le feu d'artifices qui avait explosé dans son estomac, il décida de s'assurer de ce qu'il avait entendu:  
  
"C'est vrai?"  
  
"Bien sûr que oui..."  
  
"Alors...euh... On fait quoi?" Hannah éclata de rire.  
  
"Quel romantisme Harry! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait... On vient de dire qu'on se plaisait, alors à toi d'inventer la suite... Je ne vais pas te l'écrire... Si tu veux qu'on continuent à parler, y'a aucun problème."  
  
"Non!... Euh, enfin si...!" Harry s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle "Je suis désolé, je sais vraiment pas du tout comment parler aux filles. En plus, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je te plais. Pour être franc, j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis une heure, mais j'ai une peur bleue de me faire jeter..." Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester debout, et Hannah le voyait. Pour le rassurer, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que cela n'avait pas produit l'effet recherché par Hannah... Si c'était possible, le cœur d'Harry battait encore plus vite. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser mais ses membres s'étaient tétanisés, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard s'était fixé sur les mains d'Hannah qui caressaient les siennes. Elle avait fait le premier pas, c'était maintenant à lui de suivre. Sans même réfléchir, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hannah, puis il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien... Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres d'Harry s'étaient posées là où il les avait imaginé toute la journée. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait eu. Il n'avait rien de mécanique, rien de superficiel. Les deux bouches étaient devenues une seule et même chose. Harry s'oubliait totalement, il n'avait plus la notion du temps ou de l'espace. Il était dans une sorte de bulle totalement hermétique aux influences extérieures. Mais tout à coup, la cicatrice qu'il avait sur son front se mit à le brûler de telle façon qu'il crut pendant un instant que sa tête avait pris feu. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation, mais cette fois ci c'était différent... Contrairement aux autres fois, il avait une sorte de certitude étrange; quelque chose lui disait que la douleur ne dépendait que de lui, il pouvait faire en sorte que cela s'arrête seulement s'il le voulait réellement. Harry s'efforça alors de chasser cette douleur, il se mit à chercher une pensée qui pourrait la faire disparaître. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, à quoi devait-il penser, a quoi devait-il s'accrocher? La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait que ce baiser ne s'arête jamais, il voulait qu'Hannah reste toujours auprès de lui. Dès qu'il prit conscience de cela, Harry se mit à serrer Hannah très fort, comme s'il voulait la faire rentrer dans son propre corps, comme s'il voulait qu'elle et lui ne soient plus qu'un. Tout d'un coup la douleur disparut... Etait ce parce qu'il avait pensé à Hannah ? Il n'en savait rien. L'important c'était que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, et qu'il était toujours en train d'embrasser Hannah. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, une discussion simple et gaie s'installa entre eux. Ils s'assirent sur le banc, main dans la main et entamèrent la conversation. Elle lui parla de ses études, des films qu'elle avait aimés, et même si Harry n'y connaissait rien, il trouvait qu'Hannah rendait tout cela particulièrement intéressant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit à propos de ses études à lui.  
  
« Tu sais, Hannah... Tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu oublié de te dire qu'en réalité je ne vais pas à St Brutus. Ma tante t'as dit n'importe quoi... »  
  
« Mais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? Je comprend pas. »  
  
« Parce qu'elle veut se convaincre que je suis un malade, et en disant ça, elle veut surtout cacher à tout le monde là où je vais réellement. » Les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hannah lui lança un regard hésitant.  
  
« Et...euh... tu vas où alors ...? Sauf si t'as pas envie de me le dire, je comprend. » Il y eut un moment où Harry s'était âpreté à lui parler de Poudlard, et du fait qu'il était un sorcier. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il se reprit en pensant au choc que cela pourrait faire à Hannah, et décida de lui en parler lorsqu'il la connaîtrait mieux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il préférait ne pas tout lui avouer de peur de l'effrayer.  
  
« En fait, c'est un lycée très particulier... mais c'est pas un centre pour délinquants je te rassure... ! Je voudrais t'en dire plus, mais c'est très compliqué à expliquer. Je préfère attendre. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » Hannah avait l'air légèrement décontenancée par les propos d'Harry, et ce dernier s'attendait au pire. Cependant, Hannah serra les mains d'Harry encore plus fort.  
  
« Non, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'espère que tu ne feras pas planer le mystère trop longtemps... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ta tante ait pu dire ça... Je me doutais bien que ton oncle et ta tante étaient un peu particuliers, comme tout le monde dans ce quartier d'ailleurs, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent aller aussi loin. »  
  
« Oh mais t'en sais pas la moitié ! » Harry se mit alors à lui raconter toutes les horreurs que lui avait infligé les Dursleys. Tout à coup, la discussion devint beaucoup plus animée. Hannah l'écoutait très attentivement; elle riait, poussait des soupirs, et couvrait sa bouche dès qu'elle entendait quelque chose qui la choquait. Les seules personnes qui écoutaient aussi attentivement Harry étaient Ron et Hermione, la différence c'était que ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui faisaient le même effet qu'Hannah.  
  
« Comment ça se fait que tu aies été élevé par ton oncle et ta tante ? » Hannah semblait réticente à poser cette question.  
  
« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit, alors mon oncle et ma tante ont été forcés de me prendre. » Il savait très bien qu'Hannah ne demanderait jamais de quoi ses parents étaient morts, et il s'en voulait de lui cacher, mais il était trop tôt pour qu'elle sache.  
  
« Je suis désolée pour tes parents. Ca doit être dur... Moi, j'ai aussi été adoptée. Mais j'ai eu plus de chance que toi. Mes parents sont adorables, et très ouverts. Ils me laissent beaucoup de libertés, et me font vraiment confiance... Mais, parfois je me demande comment étaient mes parents biologiques, si c'étaient des gens bien, ce qu'ils aimaient... » Hannah baissa les yeux, il était évident que cela la rendait triste de parler de ça «... je me demande surtout ce qu'aurait été ma vie s'ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné... » Hannah venait de résumer en dix mots toutes les questions que s'était posé Harry depuis qu'il avait été adopté par les Dursleys. Savoir qu'il avait traversé les mêmes choses qu'elle, lui donna l'impression de mieux la connaître, de mieux la comprendre. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre dans des situations comme ça ? Il se demanda si son incapacité à répondre ne venait pas d'un besoin de silence partagé plutôt que de son incompétence à réconforter les gens. Au lieu de balbutier des inepties, Harry prit Hannah dans ses bras et sentit ses larmes silencieuses couler le long de son cou. 


	2. les lettres de Dumbledore

Chapitre 2 : Les lettres de Dumbledore  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Harry se surpris lui-même à se pincer : il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Hannah avait bien entendu cessé de pleurer dès lors qu'Harry avait abordé le sujet de Dudley. Ses pleurs avaient d'ailleurs été remplacés par des fous rires incessants provoqués par des anecdotes que lui racontait Harry. Lui-même se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Hannah avait un effet incroyable sur lui il n'était plus coincé et bizarre, au contraire, il était drôle et sûr de lui. Le seul moment désagréable fut lorsque Hannah regarda sa montre :  
  
« Mince ! Il est déjà onze heures... Je dois rentrer, demain je me lève tôt. Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »  
  
« C'est pas plutôt le garçon qui raccompagne la fille ? » répondit Harry un peu naïvement.  
  
« Si, si, dit-elle en souriant, mais chez toi c'est plus loin que chez moi. Si c'est moi qui te raccompagne, alors on n'aura pas à se dire bonne nuit dans trente secondes... » Harry ne lui objecta rien d'autre, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable à l'idée de ne pas la raccompagner, il était tout de même content de ne pas avoir à la laisser partir tout de suite. Ils se mirent alors à marcher silencieusement, main dans la main jusqu'à la maison d'Harry...  
  
« Bon, je vais te laisser alors... On se voit dem... Harry ?! C'est ta chambre au premier étage ? » s'écria t-elle.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » Harry se retourna immédiatement vers la maison. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir et priait silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas une manifestation magique quelconque.  
  
« Y'a un hibou qui vient de voler par ta fenêtre ! Comment tu vas faire pour le faire sortir de là ? » Elle avait l'air complètement affolée. Il faut dire que pour quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas au monde magique, voir un hibou voler par une fenêtre n'était pas très courant. Harry émit un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Non, mais c'est normal... Enfin, non... Peut être pas normal, mais habituel... Voilà c'est ça... Ca va sûrement te paraître bizarre, mais le hibou que tu viens de voir c'est mon animal domestique... Certaines personnes ont un chat, ou un chien, moi j'ai un hibou. » Hannah avait les yeux grands ouverts, il était difficile de savoir si elle prenait Harry pour un fou, ou si elle était impressionnée.  
  
«Et ben... ! T'es pas un garçon ordinaire, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En tout cas, ça me plait... » Elle jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle avait vu. « Je trouve ça sympa les hiboux. En tout cas, je suis contente d'en voir ici, parce que depuis quelques jours je trouvais qu'il y'en avait beaucoup qui rodaient autour de ma maison... Je dois être un peu parano ! » dit-elle d'un ton rassuré. Harry, lui, ne l'était pas autant qu'elle. Du moins, il ne semblait pas penser que c'était aussi anodin. « Des hiboux ? pensa t-il, comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait chez elle ? » Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air suspicieux, puis il la rassura :  
  
« Non, t'es pas parano... Y'en a beaucoup dans le coin, c'est tout. »  
  
« Ah d'accord. Bon je vais y aller maintenant, à moins que je voie d'autres choses voler par ta fenêtre... Mais ça m'étonnerait ! On se voit demain ? »  
  
« Oui, d'ailleurs tu peux venir ici si tu veux, je serai seul jusqu'à six heures sûrement... »  
  
« D'accord, je serai là à deux heures et demi. Ca te va ? »  
  
« Parfait... » Hannah s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois. Les mains d'Harry se levèrent toutes seules et vinrent se poser dans les cheveux d'Hannah. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut une nouvelle fois au coin de la rue. Harry rentra alors chez lui, et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête pleine d'images. Il voulait déjà être à demain pour revoir le visage d'Hannah, tenir ses mains à nouveau, et la serrer dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'Harry se rendit compte de la présence d'un hibou qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il était grand, et son plumage sombre lui donnait un air majestueux. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, il n'avait cessé d'échanger des hululements avec Hedwig, qui semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup lui plaire. Cependant, l'état dans lequel était Harry l'avait empêché de voir autre chose que le visage d'Hannah. Il se rapprocha alors du hibou et détacha la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Il se rassit sur son lit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux hiboux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop près l'un de l'autre, et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que l'arrivée impromptue de mon hibou ne t'a pas surpris. Peut être seras tu plus surpris par le contenu de ma lettre... Il me semble que tu as fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille nommée Hannah Lake aujourd'hui. Comme tu l'as remarqué toi-même, c'est une personne charmante, mais ce que tu ignores c'est qu'Hannah pourrait nous être d'un grand secours. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, les pouvoirs d'Hannah se sont manifestés très tard, et ce qui parait encore plus extraordinaire c'est que ses pouvoirs surpassent tous ceux que je connais. Ils pourraient d'ailleurs constituer pour nous une aide précieuse. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Hannah, lui proposant de passer une année à Poudlard. Elle ignore encore tout de ses capacités. Il va donc falloir que tu lui explique, et que tu lui dises tout sur notre monde : du Quidditch jusqu'à Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ignore quoique ce soit si elle décide de s'engager dans cette voie. Je me doute que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, mais je ne peux pas te donner les réponses que tu attends tout de suite. Tu sauras tout lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Je compte sur toi, Harry. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry plia la lettre, la rangea précieusement dans son coffre et tourna la tête. Le hibou de Dumbledore avait hululé une dernière fois à Hedwig et s'était envolé par la fenêtre. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Hannah était une sorcière, très bien, pensa t-il, en attendant qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par « des pouvoirs qui surpassent tous ceux que je connais » ? Possédait-elle vraiment des pouvoirs extraordinaires ? Et pourquoi, s'étaient-ils réveillés maintenant ? Tout cela paraissait vraiment très bizarre, mais Harry s'en fichait. Si Hannah acceptait, cela voudrait dire qu'il la verrait toute l'année. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des garçons qui lui tourneraient autour, puisqu'il serait toujours avec elle. Il s'imaginait déjà aller en cours avec elle, faire ses devoirs avec elle, manger avec elle. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas Ron et Hermione... Il savait très bien, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'eux, mais rien ne les empêcheraient de bien s'entendre avec Hannah. Après tout, comment pourrait-on ne pas s'entendre avec elle ? se demanda t-il. Harry ne tenait plus en place, et pourtant la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il se mit donc en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit. Il lui fallut une heure avant de s'endormir : les deux baisers d'Hannah semblaient le hanter. Il venait de passer la meilleure journée de sa vie.  
  
A neuf heures le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en se disant que la journée s'annonçait mouvementée pour lui et surtout pour Hannah. Ce n'était pas rien d'apprendre qu'on possédait des pouvoirs. Harry se rappela de l'état dans lequel il avait été quand Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier... Il ne savait pas du tout si Hannah allait réagir de la même façon. Quelque part, Harry avait toujours su qu'il était un peu particulier, mais est-ce qu'Hannah en avait conscience ? Allait-elle réagir de la même façon ? Et puis même si elle acceptait ce qu'elle était, il n'était pas dit qu'elle veuille quitter sa famille ou son lycée. De toute façon, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Harry ne serait fixé qu'à deux heures et demi cet après-midi. En attendant, il allait devoir supporter les Dursleys. Arrivé à la cuisine, il dit bonjour à sa tante qui était en train de laver les carreaux de la cuisine, et s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une boite d'un bras rigide.  
  
« Tiens, grogna t-elle, il y a deux paires de chaussettes et un pull... Tu as intérêt à en prendre soin parce que nous n'allons plus rien t'acheter cette année. Tu nous coûte déjà assez cher comme ça... » Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Tante Petunia lui avait donné cette boite.  
  
« Mais euh... pourquoi ? »  
  
« Oui, moi aussi, c'est ce que je me demande ! Après tout, on te nourrit, on te loge, pourquoi aurais tu droit en plus à un cadeau pour ton anniversaire ? » Elle lui lança un regard de dédain total « Mais bon, nous sommes trop généreux, voilà tout. Alors prend tes habits, et ne les abîme pas, sinon je t'assure que tu auras à faire à moi... » Tante Petunia se retourna et se remit à essuyer les carreaux. En effet, la journée commençait de façon plutôt étrange : Harry avait oublié son anniversaire. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et il se sentait légèrement perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier son anniversaire ? Hannah ne l'avait pas traumatisé à ce point quand même ! Harry secoua sa tête vivement et finit son petit déjeuner. De retour dans sa chambre, il trouva plusieurs paquets étendus sur son lit : Hermione et Ron lui avaient envoyé un nombre incalculable de bonbons et de gâteaux, deux livres (l'un intitulé Le livre des Aurors, et l'autre (Seekers) : trois cent joueurs de légende), un pull bleu tricoté par la mère de Ron, un album photo contenant une trentaine de photos animées prises l'année précédente, une cape un peu spéciale, et une enveloppe que Harry décida d'ouvrir en dernier. Il en sortit deux places pour le match (...) versus (...), l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois. Harry sauta de joie, Ron et Hermione l'avaient rarement autant gâté pour son anniversaire. Il chercha leur lettre parmi tous les paquets qu'il venait d'ouvrir, puis il la trouva sous le pull :  
  
Cher Harry, Tout d'abord Ron et moi te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop, car cette année on a décidé de t'offrir tes cadeaux d'anniversaire en commun, il y en a moins que l'année dernière, mais il me semble qu'ils sont un peu mieux. Le livre des Aurors c'était mon idée, dedans ils t'expliquent tous les critères nécessaires pour être un bon Auror, il y a des tests de personnalité, la liste des sorts que tu dois parfaitement maîtriser, ainsi que les techniques couramment employées par les Aurors. Comme tu l'a sûrement deviné, le livre sur les attrapeurs c'est une idée de Ron. Il me dit de te dire que pour chaque joueur, il y a une petite biographie, mais surtout un croquis animé des figures et des mouvements pour lesquels ils sont célèbres. On n'a pas besoin de t'expliquer à quoi servent les bonbons, l'album photo, ou le pull de Mme Weasley, par contre tu risques de ne pas comprendre à quoi sert la cape. En fait, c'est une cape de conservation dont se servent beaucoup les joueurs de Quidditch dès que tu la met, elle devient transparente et protège du froid, et de la pluie. En plus, elle a un effet stimulant sur le corps, et permet d'améliorer les réflexes. Au début je me méfiais un peu, j'avais peur que certaines personnes considèrent ça comme de la triche. Mais je me suis renseignée, et l'usage de ces capes est tout à fait autorisé pendant les matchs, alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Enfin, on a pris des places pour le match des Météorites d'Orignal-la- Mâchoire contre les Flèches d'Appleby. On a pensé que ça te plairait, en plus c'est à deux pas de la maison de mes grands-parents. Ron m'a annoncé hier qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa langue, alors je vais juste t'expliquer de façon plus précise : dans deux semaines, mes grands parents me prêtent la maison qu'ils ont à Lewisham, (c'est à deux heures de Londres). Ron t'a déjà dit que tu pouvais amener quelqu'un, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on t'a envoyé deux places pour le match. J'espère que tu pourras venir... Répond nous vite. A bientôt, Ron et Hermione  
  
En repliant la lettre, Harry se jura qu'il viderait au moins la moitié de son coffre à Gringotts pour leur prochain anniversaire. Il se mit à son bureau et leur répondit qu'il avait adoré les cadeaux, et que bien qu'il n'ait pas encore demandé à son oncle et sa tante s'il pouvait venir, il était certain d'être avec eux dans deux semaines. Il resta cependant très discret à propos de la personne qu'il envisageait d'amener : « J'ai pensé à quelqu'un que je pourrais faire venir, mais tout dépend de comment les choses vont se passer aujourd'hui. J'en saurai plus ce soir, je vous tiendrai au courant » Il avait aussi fait allusion à la lettre de Dumbledore, mais de telle façon qu'il leur était impossible d'avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait : « Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'un peu bizarre hier soir, mais rien de grave, je vous rassure. Je vous expliquerai tout quand je vous verrai ». Harry relut sa lettre et se rendit compte de la ressemblance avec celle de Dumbledore. Lui aussi avait décidé de laisser planer le mystère sur un certain nombre de choses. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs... Sûrement parce que cela aurait impliqué qu'il leur raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier : la rencontre d'Hannah, les baisers, la lettre de Dumbledore... Pour l'instant, il préférait laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient et attendre de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer.  
  
A deux heures, la maison s'était vidée : tante Petunia et Dudley étaient partis à Londres, et oncle Vernon était encore à son travail. Harry commençait déjà à être nerveux il faisait les cents pas dans la maison en attendant l'arrivée d'Hannah. Il avait soigneusement rangé sa chambre pour l'occasion, et il avait également préparé quelques objets et quelques livres qu'Hannah serait sûrement curieuse de voir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait un peu de retard il avait entendu dire quelque part que les filles aimaient beaucoup se faire désirer. Cependant, elle frappa à la porte à deux heures et vingt minutes, selon la montre d'Harry. Harry respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Hannah était là, sur le seuil, aussi resplendissante que la veille. Elle avait à nouveau lâché ses cheveux, et elle avait remplacé sa robe par un jean et un débardeur noir. Cependant, elle avait deux cernes très marqués sous les yeux, et paraissait très fatiguée. Harry devina sur le champ qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle regardait Harry de façon étrange, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Avant même qu'il ne décide de ce qu'il allait faire, Hannah lui avait tendu une lettre. Harry hésita un peu, mais il finit par la prendre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'ouvrir il ne connaissait que trop bien le sceau de Poudlard.  
  
« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle », lui dit-elle gravement.  
  
« Oui je sais... » Harry s'écarta et la fit rentrer, « viens, on va aller discuter dans ma chambre. » Hannah hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Ceci rassura Harry puisqu'elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être fâchée. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, elle se posa sur la chaise et Harry se mit sur le lit. Elle fixait du regard la lettre qu'Harry tenait dans sa main, puis elle leva les yeux et dit :  
  
« Vas-y... Lis la » C'est ce qu'il fit... Trente secondes plus tard, il replia la lettre et la posa sur le lit.  
  
« J'ai reçu la même il y a six ans. »  
  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai montré. Tu as bien vu la note de ... euh... Dumbledore au dos de la lettre... Il me dit que tu es aussi un... sorcier, et que si j'ai des doutes ou des questions, il faut que je t'en parle. Alors, c'est ce que je fais. » Harry scrutait son visage. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée il sentait son malaise, et en même temps son excitation à l'idée de découvrir qui elle était vraiment.  
  
« Je vais tout t'expliquer...» Et c'est ce qu'il fit durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Harry lui parla de tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il lui montra sa baguette, ses livres, son balai. Il lui expliqua le Quidditch, il lui parla de Dumbledore, des hiboux, du chemin de Traverse, du Ministère de la Magie, mais surtout, il lui parla de Voldemort, et de la mort de ses parents. Hannah écoutait très attentivement elle lui posait quelques questions de temps en temps lorsqu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur un sujet, mais parlait relativement peu. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, elle semblait ne pas revenir de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était dans un état de choc. Lorsqu'il sembla à Harry qu'il lui avait à peu près tout dit, il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir auprès de lui.  
  
« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » murmura t-il.  
  
« J'en sais rien... J'ai mes études ici, mais j'en ai marre. D'un côté, j'ai envie de tenter le coup, de partir, mais j'ai peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si je venais avec toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je rentrerais directement en septième année alors que je n'ai aucune base, je ne sais rien faire...Je vais me ridiculiser. Dumbledore me dit que j'ai des... des... des pouvoirs « extraordinaires », et pourtant la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'était de casser la chaise sur laquelle était assis ton cousin... »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sur un ton amusé.  
  
« Ben en fait, la dernière fois que j'ai donné un cours à ton cousin, il s'est mis à me caresser la cuisse... Ca m'a enragé, je voulais le gifler, mais au lieu de ça, la chaise s'est cassée. Au début, je me disais que c'était juste une coïncidence... Je voulais pas y croire, mais maintenant je sais que c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je l'ai senti en moi, j'ai senti une sorte d'éclair, de chaleur, de... de... je sais pas. J'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »  
  
« T'as pas besoin. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. » Hannah avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Pour une fois, il savait ce qu'il devait dire, il savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre.  
  
« Tu n'auras aucun problème, je t'assure. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore veillera à ce que tout se passe bien. Il ne t'aurait jamais proposé de venir s'il sentait que tu n'en étais pas capable. De ce côté-là tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Par contre, peut être que tu n'as pas envie de quitter ta famille, et peut être qu'ils ne voudront pas te laisser partir... » A ces mots, Hannah se leva d'un coup, et se mit à arpenter la chambre.  
  
« Non. Ca aussi, ça m'a paru bizarre... Hier soir quand j'ai reçu la lettre, je leur ai montré tout de suite. Je pensais que c'était une blague. Et au lieu qu'ils se mettent à rire, ils ont poussé des cris de joie et ils m'ont pris dans leur bras. Apparemment, ils sont au courant de l'existence de cette école, et de ce monde là. Ils m'encouragent à y aller au contraire... » Elle s'était mise devant la fenêtre, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Harry entendait sa respiration lente et nerveuse. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna, et se remit à parler d'une voix beaucoup plus déterminée :  
  
« Si tu devais le refaire, tu le referais ? » Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.  
  
« Oui, sans aucune hésitation... C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »  
  
« Tu penses que je devrais venir ? »  
  
« Oui. » Hannah hocha la tête et sourit.  
  
« D'accord... Je viens. » Harry se leva immédiatement et la serra dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas. Hannah venait d'accepter... Cela voulait dire qu'il allait passer toute l'année avec elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa et lui demanda :  
  
« C'est quoi tout ces papiers cadeaux dans ta corbeille ? »  
  
« Ah... Ben c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire, alors ! T'aurais dû me le dire hier soir. J'étais en ville ce matin, j'aurais pu t'acheter quelque chose... »  
  
« C'était pas la peine passer une année avec toi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire... » Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Quelques minutes après, ils s'étaient assis sur le lit et avaient recommencés à discuter comme la veille.  
  
« Au fait, lui dit-elle, mes parents veulent t'inviter à dîner ce soir. Je leur ai dit que tu allais à cette école, et maintenant ils veulent te connaître. Je te rassure, ils ne vont pas te mitrailler de questions, c'est pas leur genre... En plus ça tombe bien si je leur dis que c'est ton anniversaire, ma mère va sûrement vouloir te faire un gâteau... Ca t'intéresse ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr ! Par contre, je te préviens, si mon oncle et ma tante apprennent qu'on est ensemble, ils ne voudront certainement plus que tu donnes des cours à Dudley. »  
  
« C'est vrai... ? Tant mieux ! Ca fait trois mois que j'essaye de leur dire que je peux plus lui donner de cours. Ils sont persuadés que je sors avec lui, et depuis, ils m'adorent. T'as qu'à aussi leur dire que je me pique à ça ils n'auront vraiment aucun remord à me virer. » Ils continuèrent à parler et à rire pendant une heure puis Hannah décida de rentrer plus tôt pour aider sa mère à faire la cuisine. Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui promit qu'il serait chez elle à sept heures. 


End file.
